


A Day Out

by Rabakku



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Amity is Still a Gay Disaster, Canon Compliant til Episode 19, Enter: The Human World, F/F, Gus in the Human World, I do not know how to tag., Mild but Short Angst, Reddit-Inspired, much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabakku/pseuds/Rabakku
Summary: A quick trip into the human world goes quickly south for Luz and Eda when the rest of the party decides to follow and ends up locked in the human world. From preventing a dragon from being seen, King scheming to amass human followers, Gus nearly exploding actually seeing human life, and much, much more, a quick day out will turn into quite the adventure in the human realm.I do plan to update every couple days, I am currently planning for about a 25k word story. Sorry if the first chapter is a little short.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Lumity - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 199





	1. A Typical Day in the Owl House

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Luz, normally ready to throw herself into any situation, was easily having second thoughts right now. 

“Oh definitely, I haven’t found treasure like this in years. I can’t believe humans just leave these ‘trash cans’ out here like this!”

“And what do we do if someone sees you?”

Eda heaved herself out of the garbage she was buried in, a banana peel still clinging upon her shoulder. She promptly flicked it off and smirked at Luz, before giving her signature smirk and creating a magic circle and turning herself into the exact image of a human they spotted earlier.

Yep, they were in the human world. Prowling through garbage cans. It isn’t like Luz had wanted to come back. When the latest haul from Owlbert seemed to be nothing but a pile of garbage, Luz had stated that it seems like Owlbert just brought back a garbage can. Eda quickly pried for more information, and it didn’t take much longer before Luz was unwillingly being tugged through the portal in order to visit these ‘troves’. 

“Wooaaaahh, you look just like a human, that’s such a cool spell. You’re going to teach me that, right?”

Eda examined herself and nodded approvingly at the disguise, “Whatever kiddo, I think I may actually owe you one for once!” She dived once more into the dumpster, determined to loot every can in the neighborhood. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“Focus, Amity, it’s not a big deal! It’s one night, what exactly could happen in one night? Maybe a movie, some games, maybe cud- no! She wou- that wouldn’t happen, right?”

“Amity”

“Cuddling, movies, one night…”

“Amity?”

“Just one sleepover. All Night. With LUZ…”

“AMITY!!!”

“AHHHH!!” Suddenly, the green haired which toppled back, a red hue enveloping her face and the top of her neck. She looked up in fear at Willow and Gus. “I can explain!”

“Oh, don’t worry, the first time we stayed over, I was really nervous too. I had never seen a real human, but here I am, now actually visiting one at her own home! It was so coooool.” Gus stated, oblivious and none the wiser. Willow, however, stared as if judging her very soul, earning a very nervous chuckle from Amity.

“Yeah Gus, that’s exactly why I’m so nervous too, humans, exciting… yeah….” The truth is, Luz had invited them all over to a sleepover, just to hang out for the night. Amity, while very flustered, managed to squeak out a yes, earning her a powerful hug from Luz. The next night, Amity got very little sleep, and spent hours just choosing what to wear there. Not quite as much time as she spent preparing for Grom, but for as small of an event as it was, she shouldn’t be quite so nervous. 

However, the ‘shouldn’t be’ is far from the case. That’s why Willow is currently assessing her very mind, heart, and soul with a single stare. Silence ensued for a long pause, between a worried Amity, a skeptical Willow, and a very giddy Gus. And, Gus it was, who finally broke the silence. He grabbed both their hands and pulled them onward towards The Owl House. 

Upon nearing the door, they realized it was wide open, and Hooty was extended deeper into the house. The three poked their head into the living room and viewed quite the odd scene before them. First and foremost, was Hooty, staring at what looked like another door with the angriest face he could muster and his feathers furrowed. Next, was King sitting in the middle of the room, who appeared to be shaking in anger while staring at an egg. Surrounding the aura of anger forming between the two, were massive piles of random human items, all of which had a pretty distinct stench. 

Willow and Amity were baffled, but Gus was shaking with energy, and quickly darted into the room examining the piles upon piles of items. Neither Hooty nor King budged an inch. He shuffled through while closely inspecting each item, eventually pulling out a lollipop and holding it out proudly, “Look, real human food! All you have to do is pull the center out and the shell is what they call ‘candy’!” He stated proudly, before pulling the wrapper off and promptly tossing it into his mouth. He practically glowed, and grabbed another two and held them out. “Hungry?”

He was met with a couple reluctant headshakes. Willow walked forward to question the small demon. “Hey King, what, exactly, is happening right now? And where are Luz and Eda?”

The mention of the name Eda seemed to ignite a spark in the room, which quickly prompted an explosion:

“They left me! ‘Hey, watch this egg, we have to go out for a bit.’, ‘Hey King, don’t take your eyes off it, we won’t be long’! I have to babysit this stupid egg, while they get to go out and explore, leaving behind good ol King! Can’t a demon just want to raise an army of humans? But no, egg!” King, after a dramatic rant, turned back towards the egg and sat down with emphasis, and started staring at the it again. 

“Did you say humans? Real ones? Where are they!” Gus was met with a point from King towards the door that Hooty was about to break in half.

Before Gus could take off into the door, Willow placed her hand on his shoulder and signaled to wait, “And, Hooty, why are you angry at the door?” 

“He thinks he’s sooooo much better than me, Hoot Hoot! Look at him, all glowing and magical. Eda and Luz have used him alllll day. But me? Not once!”

“Well, this is something..” Amity mumbled.

“I don’t know, this seems pretty average for a day here”, Willow replied with a shrug. Surprisingly, it was Willow who led the way through the door. They walked through, and found themselves inside of what seemed to be a broken down and much less magical house than the one they were just in. All three were massively curious, and began to look around. Looking through the front of the house’s open door, Willow saw hundreds of new plants she had never seen before. “Where are we?”

Amity walked through the front door and looked around, before looking back, “I think... I think this may be the human world.”

\---------------------------------------------

Back in the Owl House, King had started pacing back and forth in a mixed state of boredom and anger. “Why does Eda even have this dumb egg! What’s this dumb thing even going to do, it’s not like it can move. Stupid egg.” King gave it a light kick, as if for emphasis.

*Crack*

King looked at the egg with a panic. The egg began to shake and crumble, and suddenly a scaly foot kicked through the shell.

“Uh oh…”

The top of the shell burst off, and something latched itself to King’s face. Chaos quickly ensued with yells, toppling furniture, and Hooty making a loud battle cry. King, with the red beast, crashed backwards into the door. Hooty, now finished with his battle cry, rammed the door which King had just fallen into, knocking it closed and making it fold into a small briefcase. 

Hooty looked very proud of his work. “Ooooohh, not so maaagical and gloowwwyy anymore huh? Hooooot Hoooooot!”

\------------------------------------------------

King finally pried the beast off of him, extending him out with both hands, “Bad, bad egg! Oh, you’re actually kind of cute.”

In his hands before him, was a small, red dragon. The dragon cocked his head and looked onward happily at him. He wasn’t much smaller than King himself. He gave a wag and leaped out of King’s hands, dashing around excitedly. The excitement was quickly ended though, when the door they came through had vanished from sight. The sudden flash and noise spooked the dragon, causing it to dart out the house. King panicked, his eyes darting between the door where the dragon left and the spot where the magic door had previously, before finally shouting, “Wait up!” and taking off after the dragon. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Luz shivered, looking back towards the forest, “I suddenly just got a bad feeling. Are we sure it’s okay to just leave a weird, dimensional gate thingy in the open with no protection?”

Eda popped up out of a dumpster, looking like she had found heaven, “Oh yeah, you worry too much. What’ll it do? Close and trap us back here forever? Hmm, yeah, that maybe could be a problem…”


	2. The Chaos Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Eda are still oblivious to the predicament that's forming. The dragon, may be a little bit 'bigger' of a problem that expected. And, 3 totally normal humans walk into a picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note before I begin, I don’t exactly know the region, or really, much of anything about where Luz lives. All we see is what looks like a small suburban neighborhood. In that sense, I’m taking a couple creative liberties. I made the main currency ‘spots’, since I don’t know which currency they use, because I don’t know what country they are in, or even if they have the same countries. There will probably be some more examples like that in the future, just as a consequence of The Owl House not actually telling us much of anything about Luz’s house.

After walking for what felt like forever, Amity, Willow, and Gus all finally arrived into a clearing, a small park. It wasn’t too out of the ordinary, the boiling isles did have parks and all, but this one looked so pristine, and very calm. Willow stood in awe at all the pretty flowers and animals, while Gus was ‘gus’hing at a nearby jogger. Amity, however, looked more confused at him than anything. 

“Why is that human just running like that? It’s not like anything is chasing him.” They were all poking their heads over the top of the bush, so as not to be seen. Amity looked back towards Gus, waiting to see if he possibly had an answer, but worriedly looked around realizing that he had vanished. When she turned her head back towards the jogging human, Gus was right next to him, eyes glowing and body shaking in excitement. 

“I’ve finally met A HUMAN, in the HUMAN WORLD! I’ve met two humans now! This is so exciting! What are those things in your ear! Why are you running in circles? Why do you wear your weapon like that?” Gus pointed at the man’s hat. Meanwhile, the man looked at him wide eyed, massively confused, and looking around as if for help. Amity and Willow quickly rushed over, and Willow began to pull him away from the human. 

“We’re sorry about that, he uh, hit his head,” Willow said, unconvincingly. Amity nodded at the man, for the reassurance. It didn’t last long, however, when Gus practically screamed, and duplicated himself before him and his copy pointed across the field, “LOOK, THERE ARE SO MANY!”

Willow and Amity followed his finger, which was pointing at a large gathering of people, who all seemed to be having a large scale picnic.They heard a yell from right behind them, the man from a couple seconds ago. Apparently, seeing two of Gus was too much, and he took off screaming. Gus turned his face back towards the cluster of people, and quickly began running towards it. Once again, he was stopped by Willow. 

“Come on Gus, what happens if these people here find out we’re witches? We need to be more careful. Try to blend in.”

“Oh, I can finally use my human disguise! I’ve been perfecting it forever!” After some illusion magic, all three of them had smooth ears and, surprisingly, normal human clothes. Well, aside from the fact that Gus now had a mullet. The other two gave him a skeptical look.

“What? It’s a popular human hairstyle! Now, let’s go meet them!”

He took off, this time too fast to be halted. Amity looked over at Willow and shrugged, and both followed behind him. They approached the camp, and Gus, despite Willow’s warning, couldn’t stop himself from nearly passing out in excitement. He jumped from person to person, observing their every action. He began attracting a lot of attention, and many, many odd stares.

The others quickly followed up behind Gus, trying their best to calm him down. It was little use. Gus let out a sudden gasp and dashed forward towards a stroller, and stared excitedly at the child that was inside it.

“It’s a real human baby… I can die happily now.”

Gus fell backwards, completely passed out from the overwhelming excitement. Willow managed to catch him before he hit the ground. “Well, that happened.”

“Are, uh, you guys from around here?” Standing in front of Willow and Amity was a smaller woman, who grabbed her stroller and slowly pulled it back to hide it behind her. 

Amity and Willow both looked at each other and then back at the lady, before Amity cleared her throat and began, “No, we’re humans from a different place. You know, uh…” She rapidly looked around, looking for an answer. “We’re from Bab-Baby-ah, Babel” She looked at the baby, hoping it would give her more. 

“Babylon?” The lady tried to finish.

“Yeah, that one! Humans from Babylon.”

The lady’s face swirled a mixture of emotions, ranging from skepticism to confusion, around as she looked the two up and down. 

Willow looked around to avoid eye contact. Her eye caught on a small, spiky, green plant that was in a small potting jar. She reached down and picked it up, and looked at it in awe. 

“Uh, hey, can you please not touch tha- can you not touch my daughter’s cactus, please?” The lady went to reach for it to remove it from Willow’s hands, but the magic started flowing between Willow and the plant, causing it to begin shaking. The plant suddenly began to grow, rapidly. It shot upward, and grew in size. Willow quickly had dropped it to the ground, and picked Gus up and began running away from it with Amity. The plant showed no sign of stopping. The people around all started panicking, and mass chaos ensued due to the gargantuan cactus. 

“Willow you need to stop it!” Amity yelled, still running away quickly. 

“I-I can’t! I’m not even touching it anymore!” The cactus spikes were shooting quickly towards them, chasing at the backs wildly. Willow nearly tripped, having to pull Gus along too. 

“We have to get past the trees!”

Willow nodded, and all three continued their mad sprint. The cactus spikes were nearing, but so were the trees, and with a finally, very impressive dive, all three made it past. The cactus grew and pushed up against the trees, but the sturdy forest line held strong, and after a couple seconds, the cactus appeared to have finished growing. 

Gus released a loud yawn and sat up, noticing Amity and Willow’s heavy breathing and the wall of cactus before him. 

“Woah, what did I miss?”

\------------------------------------------------

King ran out the front of the house after the dragon, searching frantically around for the dragon. To his surprise, the dragon was right out front, simply nibbling on a plant. 

“Oh, phew! I thought you had, like, flown off or something! This is much easier.” King approached the dragon and lifted him up, a large stalk of that plant still being chewed on. “Did you get heavier? I don’t recall you being this hard to lift.” As the dragon continued to eat, it slowly got more heavy, until the dragon was far too heavy for King to lift, and it dropped down from his hands to continue eating. 

“Uhm, let’s uh, not eat anymore right now? Yeah, we take you back to the door- oh, right. We sit, next to that door, like a good little dragon, and Eda doesn’t kill me? Sounds like a plan, drag- HEY!” The dragon promptly ignored King, and began to move through the forest, devouring plants in his path. As he ate, he visibly began to grow. King chased him through the forest, till they came to a clearing, with a massive, stadium sized cactus inside. The dragon ran up and latched himself onto the side, biting away at its walls. 

King, disregarding the random giant plant, walked up the dragon, who was now many times larger than King, “Come on! Stop eating and obey!” He continued pulling, digging a foot into the ground and pushing the other off the cactus to gain more power. The dragon didn’t budge. “Dragon, no more food!”

At that phrase, the dragon turned around and snapped, scaring King backwards, before going back to enjoying its meal. “Y-yeah, dragon, that sounds like a good idea, just go and find Luz and Eda and get some help. Seems like you’ll be here a while anyway!” King said, mostly talking to himself at that point, before running in a random direction into the woods. 

———————————

“Hey Eda, I’m getting kinda thirsty, when do you think we’ll start to head back?” Luz asked, while dodging trashed trinkets being heaved out the garbage.”

“What, you humans don’t have drinks here?”

“Well, we do, but I don’t really have any money here either”, Luz said, patting her pockets. Eda reached into her hair and pulled out some snails, holding them out towards Luz. Luz chuckled, “I don’t think the people here would accept that.”

“Oh, but the snails are magical. Since all money is regulated by the emperor, he made it to where they can switch between different types of money, while still keeping the same value.” Eda rubbed the snail on the front and it glowed, before splitting and each face turning into that of typical spots. 

Luz eyes glowed, “Woah, just one snail becomes 8 spots? And that’s so cool, they can turn into any type of money?”

“Oh yeah, my favorite is trading with the dragos in Wilemouth. They only trade with meat. Anyway, hurry back, this stuff won’t carry itself.” Luz nodded and walked off down the street to find the nearest convenience mart. As she went down the street, however, a small shop caught her eye. She peered through the window, noticing that it was a small jewelry shop. A small, light green necklace caught her eye. She thought to herself for a second before heading inside. She looked around, it almost seemed like no one was there. She approached the small necklace and examined it closer. She reached out to pick it up until-

“What are you doing!”

Luz leaped back, startled. “N-nothing! I was just looking!” Luz was met with an older, cackling laugh. 

“Haha, you should have seen yourself. Getting scared by an old lady like me. So, you see something you like?”

Luz chuckled nervously, and slowly stood herself straight up. “I was, just looking at that one, possibly for a friend.”

“A friend, huh? This is something I carved myself. Little bit of gold for accent, but the jewel itself is a real emerald. Not to brag or anything, but this one is real beautiful. And, at the low low price of 1400.” The lady was short, and her age apparent upon her face. She lumbered slowly towards the necklace, lifting it up gently. At her speed, Luz wondered how the lady managed to sneak up on her. Despite that, she held a certain grace.

Luz pulled her wallet, and rubbed the snail to change the money she had. She held it facing away from the lady to hide the glow, before pulling and counting it. The money seems to make itself as efficient as it could, by becoming 20s and 50s as there was a certain amount together. “Wow, after all my saving I only have 1289.” Luz let out a small sigh. 

“How ‘good’ of a friend is this?”

Luz looked toward her feet. “She’s, amazing... She was kind of hard to get to at first, but she has a great heart. Just, maybe a little trouble expressing herself.’ Luz let out a soft chuckle, before looking back up at the lady.

The lady smiled back endearingly. “Well, sorry, I forgot to mention that this specific necklace currently has a ten percent discount.” 

“Really?!” The lady nodded, and grabbed the necklace. Luz followed her to the counter, and watched as she delicately wrapped the box and the lid and set the necklace inside. She placed the lid on top gently. Luz placed what cash he had on the counter, and the lady counted it out and handed back the receipt and the necklace. 

“Thank you so much!” Luz said, excitedly. She carefully took it and placed it into her back, making sure not to damage the bow on top of the wrapping. The lady gave her a warm smile and a wave before retreating into the back room. 

Luz made her way back with a massive smile plastered on her face. 

“Hey kiddo, you look happy. Where’s that water?” Luz looked up at Eda and rubbed the back of her head.

“Oh, I just finished it already.”

Eda smirked at her, “And the water so good that you’re practically radiating sunlight”

“Heh, gotta love being hydrated.”

“Right… Let’s get this finished up so we can start heading back.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

“You really could have gotten us hurt!”

“Hey, I didn’t even try to use magic on it, it just suddenly started using my magic to grow!”

“Why did you even think it was a good idea to enter this world?”

“You’re the one who actually led us deeper into it!”

Gus looked back and forth between Amity and Willow, following behind them closely, listening to a back and forth banter between them. “Come one guys, all we gotta do is find Eda and she can magically fix it. Besides, we still have a lot of exploring to do!”

A “Hmph!” was heard from both sides as they looked away from each other and crossed their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was also pretty short, but don't worry, the set up is finally done, and the real moving plot is about to begin. And sorry it was late, or maybe feels a little rushed. I had an interview today. Stay tuned for: a doggy talent show; 'it's a bird, it's a plane, it's a dragon!; 4 witches vs a city; and more!


	3. Contests and Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry this is so late. I completely underestimated my workload, and I have had so little time to actually write. On top of that, I ended up rewriting half the chapter 3 or 4 times. It's here though, and much closer to the typical chapter length I follow (3.5 to 5k words). I've already started on chapter 4 as I posted this, so hopefully it won't take even a fraction of the time it took to get this chapter out.

King was no stranger to the human world. At least, not completely. Eda had dragged him through several times for quick errand trips. They never went too far though, and certainly never spent more than a couple hours there. Along with those trips, he would like to think he had known the surrounding area pretty well. Despite that, King could confidently say: He was lost. After emerging from the forest, he came to a busy intersection of a city.

“This isn’t too bad. All I need to do is find pointy ears. It’s not like the human world is that big.” He reasoned with himself, walking among the humans. He heard an audible ‘aweee’ behind him.

A woman walked up, and kneeled down in front of him, “Look at you, such a cutie, so good at standing on two legs aren’t we!” She said, as if talking to a toddler. 

“I am not cute!” King yelled in frustration. “Hello! Demon King! Not ‘cute’!”

The lady gasped loudly, looking around with a classic ‘are you seeing this’ face. She looked down at King and moved closer to him. “Did you, did you just talk?!”

King had suddenly remembered Eda’s previous warnings about speaking or getting caught by humans. Something along the lines of, getting caught and thrown in a small box, before being forced to eat little tiny brown pellets, and getting a sharp object jabbed into you, “Wait! I can’t speak! That’s not something I can do uh, I-“ King was cut off by a barking behind him, and he turned around to face a small chihuahua. The small animal barked loudly, trying his hardest to get off his leash and chase King. The owner tugged it back and continued onwards. The dog continued barking as he was being dragged away. 

‘Oh no, I can’t do that…’ King turned back towards the human, whose camera was now out and pointed at him, and looking around also noticed other people starting to give odd looks towards him. He shamefully leaned forward, got on all fours, and gave his most convincing bark. And, all things considered, he did look pretty convincing. Those staring at the the standing dog now turned away, continuing on about their day, and the lady who was filming had a look of… well, King couldn’t really tell. Disappointment, confusion, maybe a hint of realization that she thought a ‘normal’ dog was actually talking, and was probably partially crazy. King began to walk away, now that the attention wasn’t as strong, although there were still a couple ‘awe’s to be heard as he continued down the street. As he strolled on, a large shadow covered him. King looked upwards to see a very large man with a net.

“Another mutt out on the street. The pound will give you a nice new home.” The man scooped the net forwards. King jumped over it with an ‘eep!’ sound, and scurried down the street away from him. 

“Huh, it’s actually pretty easy to run like this.” He turned back and saw the man again, bolting at a very surprising speed and gaining quickly on him. 

“Stop that dog!” the man bellowed out, but none of the citizens they were dodging through actually made an attempt to catch King. King swiftly dodged through legs and the man lost sight of him. The animal catcher continued onward straight, coming to an intersection, but the ‘dog’ was nowhere in sight. 

\---------------------------------------------------———————

King caught his breath. He had been quite a ways into the city, and as he kept running the buildings became a little more spread out. He eventually came to a nice and small resting area, a tiny little park. It was no more than a block long, and held a small bench and a couple large boards with papers hanging off, as well as a map. King approached to see if he could find a way to get back to where he entered. As he examined the map, a small paper caught his eye, with the words “Have the world worship your pet!”

He ripped the paper off, reading the smaller details, “A pet show… pets will compete against each other in many different events… prizes include 20,000 S’s… whatever that means, and all of the world’s guaranteed love? I win a contest and I suddenly have the world worship me? Oh yeah, the dragon though, I should probably warn Eda…” King looked back down at the paper in his hands, rereading the phrase again in his head. “Buuuuuuut, he will probably be busy with his meal for a while anyway… it will be quick!” King examined the map and compared the location shown on the paper to that of the map, and quickly set off to his destination.

\-----------------------------------------------

“Aaaaaaand, done. That is the last one here, and I think we can probably call it there, unless you got more for me, kiddo? Luz?” Eda turned around, noticing Luz fiddling with a small box. She smirked and made a small magic circle, and a loud cracking sound popped right behind Luz. 

Luz jumped at the sudden noise and nearly dropped the box in the process. She did recover, though, and quickly slipped it back into her hoodie pocket. She looked back at Eda chuckling, and put two and two together. “What’s wrong?”

“You ready to head home?”

“Home, yeah, definitely.” Luz smiled and turned around, following Owlbert towards the small shed where he was bringing the stash that Eda pieced together. As they began walking back down the block towards the portal, she fumbled with her pocket and the box inside. She thought of her friends back home, and how a certain green haired one may react to the gift. 

‘Wait, that was a very realistic tuft of green hair.’ Luz did a double take, looking back to where she thought she saw green hair. Sure enough, 3 of her closest friends were marching along the human realm. “Eda! Look!”

Eda turned her head, watching the three witches turn down a different street, “Well, I suppose you were right about leaving a dimensional gateway unattended.”

“Oh! Since we’re all here you should let me show them the city!” 

“We really should avoid mixing the human world and the isles. It’s a dangerous game.”

“Please Eda! I’ll even show you a place where you can get any item known to humanity.”

“After today I may never need another item from here again.”

“Well, I heard where you could get your hands on Principal Bump’s ‘diary’.

“Ah, all those old school pranks are past me.”

“Fine. I’ll take care of all of Hooty’s cleaning for a month.” Luz made her final offer reluctantly. 

“3 months.” Eda shot back. She thought for a second, before adding, “Actually, 3 months and the diary. For good times sake.”

“Yes! I promise we will all 4 be back in the human world before midnight!” Before Luz gave Eda a chance to reply, she took off down the block where she saw the three witches heading. She managed to spot them much farther up the road, and sprinted as quickly as she could over. 

Unfortunate events, however, seemed to follow Luz like a curse, and as she was sprinting up behind them, a small misplacement of her foot sent her flying forward. The rapid approach of footsteps caused the 3 witches to turn around. Amity, who was a walking a bit behind the others, right as she turned around, was not ready to catch nor stop a full speed Luz. Luz barreled forward uncontrollably, knocking them both to the ground. 

Amity, now that the dust had settled, slowly reopened her eye, only to get a full close up view of Luz’s face. She reacted by jerking her head back, which led to her knocking her head against the concrete under her. The reactionary jerk back upwards connected Amity’s nose to Luz’s, which ended with Luz whipping her head back quickly, and pulling herself into a sit at Amity’s feet. 

“Luz!” Gus cheered, running up to her side with Willow and pulling her back up to her feet.

“Amity! I’m so sorry! I didn’t hurt you that bad did I?” Luz leaned over Amity and held her hand out for her

Amity was very shaken, and both had a mad blush gracing their entire face. “Y-yeah, Luz. We’ve got to stop bumping into each other like this.” Amity rubbed the back of her head and reluctantly grabbed Luz’s hand, who easily lifted her back to her feet. 

“Heh, I just have some great news. Eda said I can take you guys out exploring!”

“Yes! A human tour from a human in the human world!” Gus pumped his fist in the air. 

“Wait, Eda is here? How long have you known we were here?” Willow asked.

“Oh, only a couple minutes. Right when I pointed you all out Eda wanted to send you all back, but I am a master negotiator.” Luz replied with a wide smirk. “Gus, remember how I told you of that place where you can buy absolutely anything? And Willow, I could totally take you to a flower shop or a horticulture garden where they have so many cool plants. And Amity, OH YOU JUST READ THE LATEST AZURA! You have GOT to come watch the 5th one with me in theaters!”

Willow and Amity seemed baffled at the sudden proclamation. “A-a wha-“ Amity tried to stammer out, before once again being cut off. 

“It’s a date! Luz yelled, “Come on, we don’t have much time to waste! I know a realllly close flower shop!” She grabbed Amity’s hand and pulled her along. The searing red blush that formed at the mention of the date (and much, much deeper hue that followed at the hand holding) combined with the green hair, Amity could be described as nothing more than a tomato.

Gus took off after them, not wanting to miss out on the possible adventure, leaving behind a baffled Willow. As the distance was building between her and the others, she had to take off sprinting for any hopes to catch up to the very ecstatic Gus and Luz.

———————————————————————

“Oh he is so cute, I would die for him!”

“Ohmigosh! Can I adopt hiiiimmmm! I’ll treat him like the wittle king that he is!”

“Mommy! I want that one, he looks so cool!”

King, despite his usual distaste for words like ‘cute’ and ‘adorable’, was really enjoying the attention. Just from sight alone people were promising to feed him endlessly, fix him a home for royalty, and give him praise and worship left and right. “For now, this small crowd’s worship will do, but I will have the whole world love me soon enough.” He marched onward with a mission. He poked his head around the next block, looking for more suspicious people in uniforms with massive nets. He didn’t spot any, but what he did spot was the building’s on the opposite side of the street giving way to a massive stadium. It looked a lot like where the professionals played Grudgby. The front entrance was covered with people and their pets, and massive signs pointed out that this was, indeed, the pet show King had been searching for. 

He pulled himself onward, on all fours he crossed the street, and tried to move into the front entrance. However, he was stopped as a lady ran towards him, “Wait wait, you can’t go in there yet! You have to get your owner, who’s your owner.” The lady, who was previously working the sign up desks, had bent down and grabbed at his collar. King pulled away forcefully, really straining to keep his mouth shut. The king of demons, grabbed by some random lady like that, he was infuriated. He trotted off away from her, to see if he could find a way to sneak in. The lady was a little worried he would get lost, but she reassured herself his owner was near and returned to her spot. 

“These people think they can just grab me like that? Deny me entry? I’ll show them. Just need to win and they will all worship me! I just need someone to pose as my owner…”

King looked around the people. Most of those at the front were primped up in pompous suits or dresses and large hats, with shiny jewelry and fancy shoes. The pets with them had studded collars and fancy accessories, and had been groomed to perfection. The crowd had a pristine air, and seemed to outcast any presence that was anything less than perfect. That is, until sudden chaos ensued. First, one rat appeared. It shook several of the dogs up, causing a lot of barking. It wasn’t uncontrollable, however, until a wave of rats suddenly sprung forward, what looked like anywhere from 20 to 30 rats dashed directly into the crowd. Owners began to scream, animals tore at their leash to catch the mice, several pets got loose, people began to bump into each other and knock each other down.

It took quite a while for any form of serenity to return. As things settled down King caught the image of a person in the corner of his eye. She was ducked behind the side of the stadium and a booth, a cage at her side and several peanut butter covered cheese chunks in a bag. She appeared to be laughing, but she kept it silent and was far away enough to not be heard. King approached, wrapping around so she wouldn’t see him.

“Oh man, this is the greatest! I got it all on video! Rich people act sooo fancy and proper but just a couple rats and they lose all composure! Hah!”

King didn’t know why, but this girl reminded him a lot of Luz. King also didn’t know why he also seemed to find himself approaching her. “Hello human, I have come with a request.” He said, having walked up behind her quietly.

“Ahh!” Was what he was met with, the girl flinched, looking directly at King, and then around him to see where the noise came from. “Who said that?”

“I did. I need you to lend your services to the King-“

“You’re so cute! Is it like, in the skull hat? That’s so cool! A speaker, or a recording…” She reached out to grab King’s head.

“Hey! No touching!” He pushed her hand back.

“Woah, not a recording, you can respond! Who sent you, is this some sort of prank?”

“I am the King of Demons, and you will hear my request!” King declared, with speed so he wouldn’t get interrupted again.

“And I, am Fay, Queen of Mishaps. I love a good prank, and this one is awesome. Can you also do commands? Sit!”

King hopped up back onto his back feet, no longer on all fours, “No, I won’t sit, and this isn’t a prank! I just nee-“

The girl cut him off once more, “Wait, you can actually fully understand me? I get how you did the speaker under the skull, but this dog is so real, definitely not a robot. How did you make him understand so well?”

“I am not a dog, I am the Kin-“

“Oh my gosh, are you actually a talking dog? That would be so cool! And strange.”

“How strange? Like, strange enough for long pointy things and cages? 

“Hmm, I think all dogs get those anyway. Unless the scientists got you. Probably would be much, much larger pointy things. And they’d probably dissect you. Wait why am I talking to a dog, I really am going crazy!”

King shivered thinking about it. “I just need your help getting into the building to enter the contest so I can steal the love and hearts of every human.”

“Well, you already stole mine. A cute puppy in an awesome outfit that talks? I want into the contest anyway, so I can keep pranking those snobs. The Queen of Mishaps is ready to attack!”

“Then, you’ll serve me through the contest?”

“Serve is a strong word. Partners works though, even though I’m still not certain if I’m crazy or not. Well, crazy enough to hallucinate talking animals. I already know I’m crazy.”

“It’s a deal.”

————————————————————————

“Okay, the movie starts in an hour!” Luz said, placing her phone back in her pocket. “And, here we are!” As she turned the corner, of course followed by the other three, a massive greenhouse and shop next to it came into view. Inside were many different colors, shapes, and sizes of flowers. Willow was enthralled by some of the plants. Some weren’t even flowers, and she recognized none of them. Gus and Amity also found joy in looking at many of them. They all made their way inside the greenhouse. 

“See guys? They may not be magical, but they certainly have a magic of their own, huh?” Luz stated proudly. 

Gus found a small flower that appeared to be clear colored: it was fully translucent. Under it, it had the name Grayi under it, and in quotes “Skeleton Flower”. 

“This one looks like it’s using my see-through spell!”

Willow observed a small fruit bearing plant. It was a tiny tree in a pot, with small fruits that looked like tomatoes on them. She gently touched one of the fruits, and it suddenly began to grow in front of her. She quickly pulled her hand away before it grew anymore. She looked at her hands, still confused on why she couldn’t seem to control plants in this realm. She backed away, and made careful not to touch any more plants. She still vastly enjoyed several of them though. 

Amity found a small pot of very pretty aquamarine flowers, that she thought matched her hair. They were labeled as ‘blue moon’ flowers. She thought they were very pretty. Although, seeing two larger ones towering over a small one, she couldn’t help but think back to her family. Two overshadowing figures, who only set expectations and standards. What happened if that flower didn’t grow as big and beautifully. Amity let out a small sigh and turned away, staring at Luz. She gave a small but reluctant smile as Luz’s face lit up at some flower that had a strange orange and green mixture to it. It was far different from anything in the shop. It didn’t listen to any standard, or let itself become similar to something. It challenged the other flowers to be different and unique. Just like Luz. Amity stared back at Luz as she moved towards Gus to help show him around. 

“She is really something huh? She changes everything and everyone she comes across.”

Amity jumped a bit at the sudden voice behind her. Surprisingly, it was Willow.

“Here, maybe I can grow it out and you can get it for her. I’m sure Luz would love to have it.”

Amity thought about their small fight earlier, and back towards the two flowers. Her parents wouldn’t approve of Luz. How she challenged every standard. How she refused to be ordinary. Just like they didn’t approve of Willow. It upset her greatly. She didn't know what brought her to say it, but she couldn’t stop it. 

“Haven’t you grown things enough today?!” She snapped at Willow, stalking off away from her. Willow was very caught off guard, and upset at the accusation. She looked back at the moon flowers that Amity was staring at. 

Willow knew the cause. It didn’t make it any less upsetting. She wanted to help fix this with Amity. Maybe even help her get somewhere with Luz instead of being such a mess about it. But, Amity was under the shadow of her family.

————————————————————————

They continued onward through the human world, exploring building and listening as Luz pointed out landmarks and other places while explaining what they were for. Gus was even taking notes.

“Aaaaand, what we will visit tonight! This is the MartMart. It sells pretty much any human thing you can think of!” Gus was shaking in excitement at that phrase. 

“Wait! Today is Sunday! They close early today at 7:30, and the only Azura movie showing today ends at that time…” Luz suddenly had a massive look of disappointment. 

Willow stepped forward, “Let’s split then, neither I or Gus have seen the other movies anyway, we wouldn’t understand what was happening. We can check out the store while you two enjoy the movie!”

Luz lit up, “You’re sure?” Luz received a hardy nod from Willow. “Thanks! I promise before we leave we will all meet up and finish with something else fun. We can even meet right back at this spot!”

“Sounds like a plan!” Willow said. “You two enjoy the movie!” Willow, despite how much tension has been between her and Amity, gave Amity a wink while saying ‘you two’. 

Amity blushed, looking at Luz with the implicating that they would be alone for over an hour watching their favorite movie series together. It sounds like a dream come true. She felt bad about the fighting with Willow. Although, it was hard to focus on thinking of a way to make it right as Luz turned towards her and dipped her head into a bow, while holding out her hand and saying “M’lady.”

Amity knew it had to be playful, but it made her very red as she took Luz’s hand and proceeded to get pulled towards said movie theater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say, Amity and King have proven to be a lot harder to write then any most other characters I've written. I may be because they've only gotten so much development, yet they are dynamic characters. It's hard to picture how they would react to certain things. Or, because of the nature of the show, it's hard to put their reactions into words. Also, fluff is my strong suit, so tis a first for trying to add angst, despite it eing so minor. I really hope it doesn't feel unnatural or awkward. Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed. Stay tuned for gay movie shenanigans, undercover dog show; project infiltration, and, dragon. 
> 
> Tips, comments, and concerns are all very welcome!


End file.
